Summer Princess
by princess-obsessed1
Summary: School is out for Mia and there will be no princess lessons or trips to genovia. After a few happy days...the relationship of Mia and Michael starts to sink. Also Mia's mom is expecting a baby in a few weeks. Can their Relationship survive? Will the b
1. Summers Here

Saturday- The Loft  
  
Finally! The first day of summer has arrived! No more algebra or school for a whole two months! Even better, my amazing boyfriend (future husband) Michael is planning for us to see each other more often then we did during the school year. This is all great news...but the most terrific news of it all is that I don't have to go the Genovia! Grandmere said there is some sort of emergency happening there and I shouldn't get involved. I think it has something to do with the fact that during winter break I made a big scene about the parking meter situation in Genovia. This all equals NO PRINCESS LESSONS and more seeing of the love of my life, Michael. Lilly and I made a list of some of the things we want to do this summer.  
  
Summer Fun: Double date with Michael and Boris (I would rather not sit at a table with a shirt-tucker-in geek there, it would ruin the mood, but there is no arguing with Lilly about her boyfriend)  
  
Watch Dirty Dancing about a million times  
  
Tape special summer episodes of Lilly Tells it Like it Is. (Lilly's cable access show)  
  
Slumber party with close friends  
  
End of school year Party  
  
Saturday- Still Loft  
  
Michael just called! We are going out to dinner tomorrow after I watch Michael play in his new band. How romantic! I can't wait...what will I wear...I have to go...only 24 hours to prepare!  
  
Homework: Get ready for date on Sunday 


	2. An Unusual Date

Sunday- Bedroom  
  
7 hours till date! Even though I know my mom lets me go out with him, I did the same old asking her in the morning routine. She is always sleepy, tired, and doesn't have a clue in the morning. I do this just to be sure. Last time I did this, mom said I could go in sleepy talk and then I told Michael I could go out with him. After school I found out I had to go to the Black and White Ball instead. That cant happen now though because my princess duties are on hold for the summer! Here a conversation with my mom: (8:00 a.m.)  
  
Me: hi mom  
  
Mom: arugh  
  
Me: Can I go out with Michael tonight?  
  
Mom: Sure, sure ughar (snore)  
  
This was the response I was hoping for. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy. Here is the real conversation.  
  
Me: Hi mom  
  
Mom: arguh (same)  
  
Me: Can I go out with Michael tonight?  
  
Mom: Sure...(I start to walk out)...WAIT! Where are you going?  
  
Me: I'm just gonna listen to his band and then we are going for dinner.  
  
Mom: Ok...(start to walk out again)...but what if I have an early delivery!  
  
Me: Mom, what are the chances! Anyway, just call Michaels cell phone if something comes up.  
  
Mom: I guess so...you can go.  
  
Me: thanks so much! (Finally walk out of room)  
  
Wow! Raging Hormones. That was weird...she is never fully awake in the morning. The baby must have kicked her stomach when it heard I was going to get the easy way out. The sibling rivalry has already begun.  
  
6 hours, 30 minutes, 28 seconds until my date!  
  
Sunday- The Loft - Midnight  
  
OMG! It was great and horrible at the same time. My date I mean. I spent practically six hours preparing for the night. I guess it paid off because Michael said I looked gorgeous and then he kissed me. His new band ROCKS! They are called Linux. That was the amazing part. Once his band was finished and they had packed up, we started to talk about everything...school, people, the news. Then Michaels cell rang. He said it was my mom. I told her everything was fine and that Lars (my bodyguard...Grandmere insists I need one) would take care of me. She said ok and then hung up. We started to talk again and everything was going good until we sat down in the Pizza Palace when the phone rang...again. This time it was Grandmere! She said she called our apartment and mom said she could reach me here. (Thanks Mom) She called to tell me about the things happening in Genovia which are too boring to even write down. Then another weird thing happened, Grandmere said sorry for interrupting your dinner! Wow! She apologized! We hung up after that. I told Michael I am sorry and he said it was ok. The rest of the night was pretty good. We got back into the limo and I was surprised when Michael pulled me closer to him and began to kiss me. Soon we started to. (Lars was up front) Unfortunately, this amazing moment was disturbed when guess what...the cell rang. It was mom again. Me: Mom, I am on a date here!  
  
Mom: I am sorry, but I am lonely! (Her husband, my old algebra teacher, is away with some kind of work thing and my mom is at home alone)  
  
Me: Mom, don't be. I will be there soon and in the meantime play with fat louie. By the way, you are never alone now.  
  
Mom: What does that mean?  
  
Me: You have the baby.  
  
Mom: I guess so. Bye.  
  
The rest of the night was ring free. 


	3. A Summer of Worries

Monday-Limo on way to Loft  
  
Came over to Lilly's house and was planning on seeing Michael (possibly without a shirt on!) Unfortunately, Lilly said that he had to run to the computer store for some new equipment. Somehow Lilly looked different, like something had happened. I didn't have time to ask her about it though, because practically as soon as I walked through the door, Lilly pulled me by the arm and said "Time to tape a new episode for my show." I decided to take my mind off of Michael and find out what this new episode was about.  
  
MM (me): So what is this new episode about?  
  
MT (Lilly): You will find out in a minute. This episode is going to be the best of the summer and it must stay a secret for at least a few more minutes.  
  
**We arrive at Lilly's bedroom door (which is closed) and Lilly finally lets go off my arm, which has turned red by this time.  
  
MM: Ok now will you tell me?  
  
MT: HOLD ON! Before I tell you, promise to not tell anyone else...even Michael, your mom, or Fat Louie.  
  
MM: Fat Louie? (My cat)  
  
MT: Ya...who knows who can be spying on that cat. That cat may have special powers or something (I think Lilly has gone nuts)  
  
MM: Ok I promise  
  
*Lilly opens the door  
  
MT: ok good...come in and I will tell you all about it. For this episode, we will follow ten different aged people around New York and see how their summer experiences differ.  
  
MM: WHAT! You want to stock people! That's Crazy!  
  
MT: No it's not. I have taken care of it. They have already been notified that they are being watched...they just don't know what day and what we look like. After certain amount of time...I will determine who has the best summer lifestyle and the show will air near the end of the summer vacation. Can you start with me tomorrow? We will be following a 16-year-old sophomore around. Her name is Macy.  
  
MM: Sure I'll do it. I don't really have a choice do I?  
  
MT: Nope *laughs  
  
Michael walked in after this crazy conversation with Lilly and he totally didn't say hi or anything! It made me sad but I had to go and I guessed he would be better tomorrow or hopefully soon. So I left the their apartment without saying anything to Michael...before I had a chance to say anything to him, he had already locked himself in his room. Something is up.  
  
GREAT! Now I have to be involved in Lilly's psycho ways. I don't think she has ever been more crazy and wacko. What if the police catch us! We will get arrested! I don't think it would look good if the princess of a country was arrested...even a small country. So now I have to worry about that on top of trying to keep my boyfriend...who I think has been avoiding me because I haven't spoken to him in the last 24 hours. Also my mom is having a baby in a month and I am a princess! Can life get for complicated! 


	4. An Intense Date

Tuesday- The Loft  
  
I still haven't spoken to Michael. I keep calling his house but Lilly claims he is at the computer store. I MISS HIM!  
  
Wednesday- The Loft  
  
Still no word from Michael  
  
(Today Lilly says he is at a computer club meeting...even during summer there are school club meetings?) Something is wrong  
  
Thursday- Limo  
  
FINALLY! I spoke to Michael! Right now I am on my way to "The Grill" where we are going to eat Lunch. When I talked to him on the phone, he had said that he was sorry for not calling or anything and that we should go to get hamburgers. It is ok what he said...but the way he said it! He had a sad tone in his voice and was saying his words all slowly. It almost sounded like he was crying. I asked him if something was wrong, but really quickly he said "Nothing". I was scared when I hung up so I took out all my makeup and picked out a great outfit. I had to make sure he thought I was still stunning in his eyes. He might have found a beautiful blond somewhere and now thought my mouse-like features were unappealing. Well we are here and I am nervous. I must stop biting my fake nails!  
  
Thursday, Midnight- The Loft  
  
Tears are falling down my face and going on my diary so I cant write much. All I can say is that Michael broke up with me! Why? Why I ask you? I can't write details right now but my worst fear has become reality. My wonderful Michael is gone! I will be a lonely freak for the rest of my life! 


	5. Adjusting and Accepting the Facts

Saturday- The Loft  
  
My life is horrible! Michael sat me down yesterday at the grill and everything was fine. This is the unforgettable conversation:  
  
MT (me): So, what's up!  
  
MM (Michael): I got accepted to UCLA!  
  
MT: That's not very surprising...congratulations...are you going to go? It is so far away from New York.  
  
MM: I really want to. They can give me the best education there. Of course I don't want to leave, but I would have to. School will start in August.  
  
MT: I understand...but what about us?  
  
MM: I know...I was thinking about it and I don't want you to miss out on your upcoming years of AEHS. You should find someone who can take you to all the school events and isn't living across the country.  
  
MT: So what you are saying is that we should break up? I really don't want to...we can make this work...I know we can.  
  
MM: It's not fair to you, Mia. You shouldn't go through the pain that comes with a long distance relationship. I love you and maybe there can be something between us in the future...but it is just to complicated in the present. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
By this time I was crying and I think Michael was too. I know this is what has to happen because it is the best for all of us, but why does it have to hurt SO MUCH! He said he loved me. Hopefully there is a future.  
  
GREAT! I just got a phone call from Lilly! On top of all this trouble with Michael...now I have best friend problems also! I totally forgot about Lilly's special episode where we stock people...She thought something was wrong when I didn't show up at the pancake house (where the first candidate eats breakfast) I told her that I was so wrapped up with getting Michael to stop ignoring me that I forgot. She didn't think that this was a valid reason though. She yelled into the phone and wouldn't even stop for a breather. She didn't even care when I said that Michael broke up with me...she knew how in love with him I was too. She said I should meet her at the movies to examine the 18 year old. This is my last chance or else (she says).  
  
Homework:  
  
Meet Lilly at movies for stocker duties  
  
ACCEPT BREAK UP WITH MICHAEL 


End file.
